


I Do Love You

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Drunk Diego is a softie, Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Diego isn't coping well on the anniversary of Patch's death





	I Do Love You

Diego fell through the front door, drunk. The rain made him look like a drowned rat, and he had a split lip. Luther stood in the foyer with a confused expression, that had become very common for him recently. Diego grabbed his shoulders and rested buried his head in his chest.

“Heeyyyy Luuu, gueeesss whaaaa?”

“You’re Drunk?”

“IM DRUCK!

Luther snorted at his brother’s mispronounciation. Diego burrowed further into his brother. "Youurreee soooft!”

“Yea, do you know what’s softer?”

Diego grabbed his face and pulled it towards his own. “What!”

“You’re bed! Let’s go there.”

“Noooooooo. Your bed!” Diego said, pulling Luther towards the stairs.

“Why mine?”

Diego suddenly got a very solem look on his face. “I don’t wanna be alone.”

They stood in silence for a moment. Luther gently started pulling Diego towards the stairs. “Let’s go.”

“Really?”

Luther nodded. Today was the first anniversary of Patch’s death, and he knew Diego wasn’t taking it well. The least he could do was keep him company.

Diego flopped onto Luther’s bed, stretching his arms out. Luther stepped towards the door. Diego panicked. “Where’ you goin?”

“I’m getting you dry clothes.”

Diego shook his head and grabbed his brother’s gloved hands. Luther sighed and gently pulled away. He swung his closet door open and grabbed a sweater. Throwing it on the bed, he said, “Here, wear this.”

It was huge on him. The sleeves were two inches past his hands, and the shoulders were three quarters the way down his upper arm. Luther piled blankets on top of him, grumbling about Diego catching a cold.

Luther sat on the side of the bed in his awkward way. Diego pushed the blankets off and pulled him down next to him. Then he pulled the blankets back over them. Luther looked like he was about to cry when Diego wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I love you…” Diego yawned, pressing a kiss into his brother’s shoulder. Luther pulled him closer to his chest, kissing the top of his head. “I love you too.”

Thank heaven’s Diego wouldn’t remember this tomorrow.


End file.
